


Chemical Interaction 化学作用

by Burningface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Online Dating
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningface/pseuds/Burningface
Summary: 假如你的混蛋直男室友“不小心”用你的名字注册了约会软件，然后你也这么报复他时，你会发现，世界上这样的巧合并不少见。





	Chemical Interaction 化学作用

**Author's Note:**

> 无魔法现代AU。新文风挑战。鹿犬损友，莱莉闺蜜（？）。
> 
> Warning:对话。夸张。混乱。非完整纪实型聊天记录。边写边发。

1  
  
“西里斯！”詹姆愤怒的叫声响彻客厅，“为什么他妈的我的手机里面都是你自恋的自拍照？”  
  
“指控无效，我今天根本没动过你的手机好吗？”被叫到的男人，西里斯，只穿着背心和短裤从浴室里走出来，经过的地方都是水渍。  
  
“你的今天才刚刚开始，我怎么知道不是昨天晚上呢？”詹姆对自己的室友翻了个白眼，手指飞快地在屏幕上划着。  
  
“那请问我怎么解锁你的手机呢可爱的Prongs先生？”  
  
“拍照不需要解锁，我一直都觉得这是相当聪明隐性防盗的设计——卧槽。”詹姆深陷在懒人沙发里的身体突然挺直了，“你好变态。”  
  
正拿着牛奶瓶的西里斯停顿了一下，他皱着眉问:“什么？”  
  
“不行等注册完这个账号我要马上发个帖子， _‘基佬室友骇入我的手机留下数张色情照片’_ ，二十四小时绝对一直版顶不会沉。”  
  
“我再申明一遍，我的确是弯的，但我没有骇入你的手机。”西里斯把牛奶浇入早餐麦片中，“而且我也没有——等等，你说什么？ **色情照片** ？”  
  
“对啊，你的裸照。”  
  
等到詹姆意识到自己过早过诚实地说出了什么，西里斯已经像拿着把匕首一样拿着沾满牛奶的银勺子向他冲来。  
  
“不！”詹姆从懒人沙发上跳起来，疯狂向客厅的另一侧躲，“你不能拿到它，我马上就要注册完了！我要叫什么？”  
  
他看了一眼就要扑过来的西里斯:“P-ad-foot！好的我输完了，你先别过来！”  
  
“把我的手机还给我。”西里斯咬牙切齿地对他挥舞着勺子，那些牛奶有一些滴在了可怜的地毯上，“快点！”  
  
“……确认密码，呃马上好了！”詹姆一边举着胳膊一边扭腰躲着勺子攻击，“确认……搞定！你说什么？”  
  
西里斯凭借身高优势一把抓住他的胳膊，然后拿回了自己的手机:“你拿的是我的手机，傻瓜。再说我不认为只穿一条内裤的照片可以称之为裸照。”  
  
“你的手机？！”詹姆挣脱开西里斯的束缚，“可是我……为什么你不锁屏？一切都是你的错——”  
  
“我只是觉得平板支撑的时候伸手去摁屏幕看时间太麻烦了，所以把背景延时设置成了无限而已。”西里斯看了看自己的屏幕，然后挑起了眉毛，“ Chemical*？你在帮我注册约炮软件？”  
  
“呃……对啊，你知道我相当关心你的性生活。”詹姆努力非常正经地说，“比如说我每周末去楼下超市囤薯片的时候都会顺便帮你带一盒套套上来，从来没错过尺寸，我是不是最最贴心的室友？”  
  
“你这么做完全只是为了让你自己看起来好像是个有稳定性生活并且尺寸不小的人。”西里斯毫不留情地揭穿他。詹姆非常努力地翻了一个非常非常大的，眼白都快翻到镜片上的白眼给他。  
  
西里斯沉思了一会，仔仔细细地打量了自己室友没刮胡子的脸，用非常怀疑的眼光看对方:“为什么？你知道如果你想的话，我可以勉为其难帮你开苞……”  
  
“不不不别！”詹姆急忙说，“只是彼得，我跟他打赌弗兰克会在星期几买戒指——说实在的谁他妈会在星期一挑戒指啊？反正我们的赌注是注册一个同性约炮软件勾搭一个男性并跟他聊骚一天——但是我真的没注意到那是你的手机！”  
  
“好吧。”西里斯把勺子放在嘴里，露出一个坏坏的笑容，“我允许你用我的身份了，但作为交换，你得给我看你撩人的全过程，我要看看这位幸运儿到底能坚持多久。”  
  
“随你便了。反正你知道，我一向都是男女通吃。”詹姆露出了一个他认为非常邪魅的笑容，实际上那在他早上加倍蓬乱的头发下显得极其可笑。  
  
“我记得我才是每次去酒吧都能带回人的那一个吧？”西里斯挑了挑眉毛。  
  
“那只是因为我口味不凡，精益求精。”詹姆不屑地说。  
  
西里斯耸耸肩，端着他的早餐走到里屋去了。过了十分钟，詹姆的声音再次贯穿客厅——  
  
“ _西里斯·布莱克_ ！”他把最后一个沙发抱枕抛到天花板上，“ _我的手机呢_ ！”  
  
  
  
2  
  
“莱姆斯——”  
  
“好吧，好吧。我认输了。”浅棕色头发的男孩放下书掏出自己的手机，“验证码是1959。”  
  
“噢太棒了！”红发的女孩飞快地在屏幕上输入了数字，“你想叫什么？就叫Remus吗？”  
  
“什么？”莱姆斯警觉地取出手机，完整地阅读了之前那段短信的内容，“Chemical？你为什么要借我的手机号注册约炮软件的账号，莉莉？”  
  
“是约会软件。”莉莉纠正到，“你很久没有约过会啦——你会有一个热辣的约会的莱姆斯！”  
  
莱姆斯长了一口气。  
  
“不，那就是个约炮软件，你从它的图标里还看不清它的本质吗？”  
  
“呃……我以为这就是个普通的烧瓶？”莉莉退回主页皱着眉头看了看那个奇怪的烧瓶状图标。  
  
“咳，那是个， _假阳具_ 。”  
  
“这么说你之前用过咯？”  
  
“我只是知道没有交友约会软件最后不是走向约炮圣地的特例而已。”莱姆斯疲惫地看着他的室友:“让我猜猜——你又跟艾丽斯打赌了？”  
  
莉莉盯着屏幕扁扁嘴，不过爽快地承认了:“嗯哼。我们赌弗兰克会什么时候跟她求婚，我猜上个星期，然后，今天已经星期天了。”  
  
“所以你们的赌注就是帮我注册约炮软件账号？那我简直不敢想象你赢了后的样子。”  
  
“不，我们是真的很关心你的情感生活。”莉莉认真地看着自己刚涂过指甲油的指甲，“毕竟你知道你不可能一辈子都靠着那个‘同志酒吧里随便看了一眼发现的好看的黑发男生’过活。”  
  
“我甚至没有去过同志酒吧，莉莉。”莱姆斯面无表情地说。  
  
“好吧！”莉莉笑了，“我们的赌注是伪装成gay在Chemical上随便找一个人聊天但不把他约出来。我本来在想能不能借你的账号用，但是发现你根本没注册过，所以就举手之劳帮你注册了。”  
  
“好吧，但是你要知道:假如你用这个软件的目的不是性爱的话，你会被投诉的。”  
  
“它说它是‘找到产生化学反应的另一半’的软件，又没说它是‘找到产生生理反应的另一半’的软件，所以他们没有道理去投诉我们。”莉莉义正言辞。  
  
“理论上是这样，但……”  
  
莉莉马上打断了莱姆斯的长篇大论。“好了，莱姆斯。”她竖起一根手指，“这样怎么样？你可以用我的手机注册异性约会软件账号，然后趁着不多的机会看看那些饥渴的直男们怎么用言语骚扰你的——我保证那些自大狂能让你笑上一整天。”  
  
莱姆斯笑了:“那样的人我跟着你的时候还见得少吗？”  
  
莉莉也笑了:“试试看吧？反正这些软件都是匿名的，而且我们这辈子都不会再用，今天我们又这么空闲。”  
  
莱姆斯沉思了一会，最后他把书丢在了一边，在莉莉期待的目光中从沙发上滑到了地毯上，和她并肩坐在地上。  
  
“好啊。”他的嘴角已经勾起来了。  
  
  
  
3  
  
“我为什么一点也不意外呢？”詹姆吼着，像一头 _雄鹿_ 一样把西里斯顶在墙上，后者的脸因为撞到脊背的疼痛和抑制不住的大笑浮现出一种狂野的表情。  
  
“哎哟——我这不是也为了你的性生活着想嘛。”西里斯笑得毫无力气反抗，但是没关系他已经得逞了。  
  
就在十分钟前，聪明绝顶的西里斯拿走詹姆的手机把自己反锁在房间里，并帮自己的好友注册了一个异性恋约会软件账号——这些愚蠢的设计师到底什么时候才能发现短信刚发过来时在消息栏里显示前端有多蠢？或者随便什么软件公司能注意到在这种情况下吧验证码写在短信最前端有多傻？  
  
“可是你为什么要选这张傻照片当我的头像？不对——你究竟从哪里搞来的？我记得我当时都销毁了。”  
  
詹姆盯着那张他高中时被选做《图书馆守则》封面照片模特的时候（说真的，他为什么会被选上一直是学校十大之迷，他和西里斯简直把守则里每一条都犯过了）拍的傻照，那天他们特地花了三个小时把詹姆变成一个一丝不苟的油头呆子。拍照时他的脖子都动不了，面色难看和表情之臭跟鼻涕精有的一拼。然而平斯太太却称赞这是她见到詹姆最帅气的一次了。  
  
“别忘了你的销毁行动有一部分就是我执行——哈哈哈停下！”詹姆听到这个就发大招了。西里斯在詹姆的胳肢窝攻击中笑得咳嗽，他上气不接下气地说:“这张照片怎么啦？如果用这种照片都有女孩愿意被约出来的话，那就说明我才是讨人喜欢的情话王——”  
  
“你最好别给我撩个性转鼻涕精。”詹姆放开了他，突然露出阴谋家的表情，“你想要什么头像？把你的成人写真图册给我看看。”  
  
“好啊，随你挑。”西里斯非常自信地把手机交给自己室友。  
  
詹姆接过手机扒拉了一会屏幕，评价到:“除了裸照，你很无趣。”  
  
“我觉得你想说的是我什么角度都很完美。”西里斯得意地看着他，“谢了Prongs，我也知道我非常过得去。”  
  
“这张双马尾还过得去，嗯……‘多米’发来了一条消息？”詹姆在西里斯反应过来之前飞快地点入了消息栏，在对话界面跳出来之后狂笑着一个划铲帅气地远离了西里斯。后者反应过来的时候他已经抓着手机绕开矮几，在地毯另一端了。  
  
“很好！”他站起来宣布，“我找到了合适的照片！嗷——你不能温柔点吗？这可是你自己的手机！”  
  
西里斯往屏幕一看，一只有湿漉漉灰色眼睛的大黑狗正带着威风中藏着傻气的表情躺在用户名Padfoot边上的头像框里。  
  
====  
  
 **多米** ：我觉得我刚刚在我新邻居家的院子里看到你了  
 **多米** ：[图片]  
 **多米** ：是-你-吗-西-里-斯  
  
====  
  
西里斯盯着他堂姐发来的照片，没说话。直到詹姆碰碰他的手臂小心地检查他是不是正在计谋着什么时候时，他突然大笑了起来，吓得詹姆差点撞上几腿。  
  
他勾着嘴角说:“好吧，让我们拭目以待你怎么同一个恋兽癖度过美好一天吧。”  
  
詹姆也乐了，但他装作生气地说:“你怎么知道我不能帮你约到 _另一只饥渴的狗_ 呢，Padfoot？”

 

 

4  
  
“它看起来比Chemical正经多了。”莱姆斯评价。  
  
“里面的成分可就差得远了。”莉莉看了看自己的手机后目光回了Chemical的界面，“正如你说的，Interaction早就过了那个交友约会的阶段啦。叫你什么好呢？Romulus？ Lupus？”  
  
“只要不是我的真名，都行。”莱姆斯说，“那么你想取什么名字呢？”  
  
“Lily就行，你知道，这个世界上有这么多Lily。”她耸耸肩，“我可以先给你选头像吗？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
莉莉划着莱姆斯手机的屏幕，粗粗浏览过一些混合景物与学术书刊与黑发男性照片合集，然后皱起了眉头:“你居然一张自拍都没有？好吧，我猜我早该想到的。”  
  
“我不想——我不喜欢——好吧，”莱姆斯在莉莉怀疑的目光中三次改口，“我不会。我总觉得每一次我打开前置摄像头里面的我都毫无美感。”  
  
“你这么说迟早有一天会被马琳永远固定在她自拍框的最边上，即使那样你的脸也不会是最大的。”莉莉咯咯笑着，“自信点嘛，莱米，那些女孩都觉得你可爱极了。”  
  
“ _可爱_ 。”莱姆斯加强重复了一次他想否认的词。  
  
“是的！我宣布你总有一天会拥有一个热辣的黑发男友！”莉莉对他眨眨眼。  
  
“或许吧。你想要这张照片当你的头像吗？我觉得还挺衬你的名字的。”莱姆斯说着向莉莉展示了一张只有莉莉背影的照片，初夏阳光明媚，她长长的红发被整理成了好看的编发，完美地落在她的碎花裙子上，发间中还配上了一朵好看的百合花。  
  
莉莉笑了，她称赞:“噢！你也太有品味了点，艾丽斯知道你喜欢这张照片她会很开心的。她最近非常沉迷编发，已经罗列了几十种到她的‘婚礼发型候选名单’里呢！”  
  
“看来弗兰克得加快速度了，鸢尾花*的季节就快过了。”  
  
“可不是嘛。”莉莉把头仰靠在沙发上，红发在坐垫上散开。她坚持不懈地浏览着莱姆斯的相册，以便找到与大环境不同的蛛丝马迹。最后她突然停顿了一下，把头复原到原本的位置上。  
  
“狼？！”莉莉惊喜地叫到，“真的吗莱姆斯？你自己也玩这个梗？而且它好可爱！”  
  
“那是吉迪翁发给我的。”莱姆斯看了看屏幕，解释，“那时候费比安正在给我挑生日礼物，问吉迪翁看到这个有没有想到我。结果吉迪翁就直接来问我了，他说，‘你觉得这像不像莱姆斯啊，莱姆斯？’。”  
  
“这很吉迪翁。”莉莉上传了那张右前爪搭在月球模型上，露出犬牙，奶凶奶凶的狼图片，“Moony，你叫Moony。”  
  
莱姆斯看着她已经开始载入配对页面了，那张有点傻萌的图片在自拍的海洋里显得有些滑稽，于是他说:“你在给自己加大难度，莉莉，有谁会想跟一头狼约会吗？”  
  
红发女孩歪头想了想。  
  
“嗯……一只 _傻狗狗_ 吧？也许？”  
  
  
  
5  
  
“ _卧槽_ 。”詹姆说。  
  
“ _卧槽_ 。”詹姆挺直了腰，让西里斯的头从自己肩膀上移开，又说。  
  
“怎么？你打开了新天地？”被室友的肩膀抛弃后西里斯的头正陷入沙发靠背，“发现这么多年来你的‘那一位’原来是个带把的？”  
  
“不。不是我的。”詹姆极其认真地看着西里斯，“是你的，我发誓，我找到了你的绝配。”  
  
闻言西里斯迅速坐起来凑到詹姆身边看手机屏幕，动作之大差点撞翻他的汽水。  
  
“这，看。”詹姆指了指屏幕，在一位妖艳的银色眼影男和一位维京战士一样的猛男中间，“Moony”和他在众多不同风格男性自拍中与众不同的犬科动物头像，绝对显眼。在詹姆眼中，随便西里斯现在怎么看起来都像要把汽水灌在自己头上或者自己把它吞进去，Moony他（或者它）绝对的脱颖而出。  
  
“你还有别的选择吗？没有。”詹姆点进对方头像放大，让那头狼充斥屏幕，然后在西里斯眼前晃荡，“你们甚至没有生殖隔离。”  
  
西里斯挑起了他好看的眉毛。  
  
“好啊，但我要申明现在是你使用这个账号，所以假如你真的约了一头狼出来，你硬着头皮也得上。”西里斯笑吟吟地端着汽水罐，“或者诚实地告诉它你是个直男，然后等着被它吃掉。”  
  
“那你最好等会别求我把它留给你。”詹姆点进了聊天界面，“我该怎么打招呼？我是说，用约定俗成的那种方式？”  
  
“尺寸加需求，最最经典的开场白。”  
  
詹姆非常质疑地看了他一眼，最后还是把手指移到了屏幕上:“你最好没有骗我。”  
  
====  
  
 **Padfoot** :23cm，需要狂野的犬科动物  
 **Padfoot** :嘿宝贝，昨晚过得好吗？  
  
====  
  
“23？你是亚当·兰伯特*吗，老兄？”西里斯拍了拍詹姆的肩，“即使你想让我帮你上，这尺寸也夸张了点。”  
  
“我说过，在你恳求我之前我不会把他约出来的。难道你怕了吗？”詹姆回了一个挑衅的眼神。  
  
“闭嘴。”西里斯打开了手机屏幕，“我不知道给你选点什么，这儿看起来好像也没有什么性转鼻涕精。倒是有几个眼睛大得离谱的学生妹，还有几个烟熏妆跟贝拉有得一比的夜店女王——哇，还有个比卢修斯·马尔福还像吸血鬼的哥特萝莉。”  
  
“我也不知道，选个长发的吧，也许。”  
  
“哥特马尔福也是长发。”  
  
“不要吸血鬼！”  
  
“你可真麻烦，猫系高冷女王？”  
  
“我以为只有你才会跟米勒娃约会？”  
  
“好吧，那就粉色系洛丽塔，熟女。”  
  
“你想帮我跟长发乌姆里奇调情吗？”  
  
“……那只有长发的呢？”  
  
“那是什么意思？”  
  
“字面意思。”西里斯把手机推给詹姆看，那头占据了整个屏幕的火红长发格外惹眼，叛逆的颜色乖顺地搭在女孩的碎花裙子上，一朵百合非常和谐地在画面里平衡了颜色。詹姆突然屏住呼吸，仿佛那头红发正被吹拂掠过他的鼻尖，初夏微热的风吹来发丝间的百合清香，他睁眼就能看到她，而她的名字叫Lily。  
  
“我们可以现在就换人吗？”许久的安静后詹姆开口，他咽了一口口水。  
  
“不行，”西里斯竖起一根手指朝他晃了晃，“说好的这一天我们要玩到底。不过我会尽量在十二点的时候留下她的水晶鞋给你的，Prongs。”  
  
  
  
6  
  
“莱姆斯！”莉莉突然尖叫起来，她坐直了上半身，高高举着手机仿佛刚刚找到的宝物。  
  
“嗯，我在呢。”莱姆斯看着他一脸震惊和喜悦的室友，尝试去看那个小小的，亮亮的，造成一切的根源。  
  
“我帮Moony找到了一只狗狗！”莉莉非常高兴地说，接着又皱了皱眉，“不过这是什么？”  
  
莱姆斯顺着她的屏幕看过去，然后笑了起来。但是不可否认他多看了那只大黑狗两眼，那双灰眼睛正兴奋地看着他呢。  
  
“我想，”他的话被笑得断断续续，“这大概是软件特色范围内的合理性骚扰。”  
  
莉莉皱了皱眉头:“很显然这是个骗子，而且自信感爆棚。”  
  
“至少他没有一上来就发什么‘想把你顶进沙发直到你呕吐’之类的暴力倾向发言，所以我觉得还好吧。也许在这你应该把冒犯的门槛降低一些。”  
  
“他说他需要‘狂野’的犬科动物。”莉莉捧读着。  
  
“我打赌你会告诉他如果他在这么骚扰你，你就会非常狂野，对吧？”  
  
“你真懂我。”  
  
====  
  
 **Moony** :听着，23cm先生  
 **Moony** :假如你再这么说话，那我的确会变得非常狂野  
 **Padfoot** :哦，好吧  
 **Padfoot** :说实话我还是有点小期待的，毕竟整个软件只有你那么一头狼  
 **Padfoot** :不过我不喜欢直接就这么约你出来，所以我们先聊会天？  
 **Padfoot** :嗨？  
 **Padfoot** :还在吗？你喜欢什么类型的？  
 **Moony** :黑头发的  
 **Padfoot** :你是指我吗？  
 **Moony** :假如你真的长得跟头像一样的话，也许吧  
  
====  
  
“我可以发你的自拍吗？”詹姆问。  
  
“为了什么？”  
  
“为了证明你有多么像这只大黑狗。”  
  
“那不行。”西里斯狐疑地说，“你们都在聊什么？你不会真的遇到恋兽癖了吧？我不允许你让Padfoot接触这么危险的人！”  
  
“对啊，他还说你能让他变得狂野呢。”詹姆故意狡猾地笑着，“但是别忘了他可是一匹狼啊，Pads，不恋兽对他来说才奇怪好吗。”  
  
====  
  
“有好多人跟你打招呼呢，你想选一个吗？”莱姆斯浏览着Lily刚刚收到的总共十个招呼，十位男士中至少拥有四个风格——多毛猛男，禁欲精英，阴柔少年和一个傻乎乎的书呆子。  
  
“看看谁的照片最真实。”莉莉正忙于抓着手机与那只她刚找到的大黑狗唇枪舌剑（单方面），随口回答到。  
  
莱姆斯从第一位一直看到第十位，然后又倒着往上看了一遍，最后目光停止在那位叫“James”的书呆子脸上。头像里一个高中模样的男生拥有一丝不苟发型和表情，而且还有一副呆呆的圆框眼镜，怎么看都不像是特意处理过的。  
  
“你确定吗？”他确认到，“真的不需要自己看看？”  
  
“不需要！”莉莉咬牙切齿地说，“为什么会有人有这么厚的脸皮和这么饱满的自豪感？”  
  
====  
  
 **Lily** :嗨，你好  
 **James** :！  
 **James** :你好！  
 **James** :你居然真的会选我？在我的头像这么傻的情况下？我是有多么幸运？  
 **Lily** :哈哈，你选头像的时候就抱着不想被人勾搭的理想吗？  
 **James** :也许我只是在强调我智性恋*的身份吧  
 **Lily** :那我不能确定我是不是够格，你知道也许我没有我的头发看起来那么智慧  
 **James** :哈哈哈  
 **James** :骗你的啦，不然我怎么会在这里？  
 **James** :偷偷告诉你其实我是莉莉性恋（Lilysexual）噢  
 **Lily** :哇哦  
 **Lily** :这是自然恋*的一种分支吗？  
 **James** :你说了算，雅典娜*  
  
====  
  
“她回我了。”西里斯从屏幕中抬眼，“用你那张傻照片。”  
  
“这只能说明我已经帅到任何一种形象拍成的照片都不可能成为黑照了。”詹姆得意地说。  
  
“我坚信她只是觉得有必要通过打招呼来告诉我你看起来真的是太真诚了。你大概是唯一一位照片没有任何处理的人。”  
  
“那她说了我真诚？”詹姆嘿嘿笑着。  
  
“不，但她挺有趣的。”  
  
“我的天哪！”詹姆假惺惺地大叫，“我们人类怪胎学博士西里斯·布莱克对此的评价是‘挺有趣的’！”

 

 

7  
  
“已经是中午了。”莉莉大大地伸了一个懒腰，用带抱怨的语气说。  
  
“我假设你并没有煎熬一个早上。”莱姆斯转身去翻找装外卖广告单的抽屉，“我注意到你笑了好几次，Padfoot是个不错的家伙？”  
  
“噢除了他是个混蛋之外都好极了。”莉莉从中挑出一张中餐外卖的广告，“我承认他有时候确实挺搞笑的，但他的有些话挺冒犯人。”  
  
“他以为你是个男生呢，而且他在这样一个软件上耐着欲火跟你聊了一早上，也许你对他应该包容一点。”莱姆斯点点头，“炒面？”  
  
“好。他真的是个糟糕的调情手，一半以上时间在自吹，剩下一半在道歉，一半在套我的话。不过我猜这大概是软件特色。虽然他有一两句说得挺有文化，这还不足以让我心动跟他约会。”  
  
“也许在你拒绝他五十次后他的金句就会深深打动你了吧。”莱姆斯接通了外卖电话，莉莉在一边静静地等他打完。  
  
“那么你呢？”  
  
“怎么说呢。”莱姆斯害羞地抓抓耳朵，“我完全感受不到我在用约炮软件……”  
  
“如果我不认识你的话还会以为你进行了一早上文字性爱呢——柏拉图式听上去挺符合他的头像，嗯哼？”莉莉对他抬了抬下巴，“我还一直以为你喜欢更狂野一点的。”  
  
“他是个直男，莉莉。”莱姆斯无奈地说，“而且他没有那么无趣，我挺愿意有他这么一个朋友的。他真的很不错，我觉得你可以试着跟他线下约会……”  
  
“莱姆斯！”莉莉示意他住口，“跟他聊天的人是你，我可做不到跟你一样，我跟他约会不会那么有意思的。”  
  
“抱歉……”  
  
“没什么好抱歉的。”莉莉挂上了笑容，“所以，你喜欢上他了，对吧？”  
  
莱姆斯的脸突然间就红成了莉莉头发的颜色:“什么？不，我没有……！”  
  
“没有，还是不能？”莉莉打趣地看着他。  
  
“没有……”莱姆斯支支吾吾地说，最后他用手盖住了红脸，“……好吧，我不能。”  
  
“没什么不能的。”莉莉拿起了手机，一只手去拍了拍莱姆斯的肩，“搞不好他是个双性恋呢？”  
  
莱姆斯叹了口气:“如果人生不操蛋，那它就不是人生了。”  
  
====  
  
“我饿了。”西里斯嚷嚷，他的肚子非常配合地叫了起来。  
  
“那就饿着。”詹姆脸上露出十分诡异的笑容，“难道爱情的食粮还不够让你心满意足吗？”  
  
语罢他的肚子也叫了起来。西里斯笑了出来，他的目光还黏在屏幕上:“你必须对这件事负全责，谁叫你毁了我的早餐。”  
  
“早餐和我的手机不可兼得。”  
  
“求求你嘛——”西里斯拖长着语调，甜腻腻的腔调恶心着詹姆。  
  
“只是一个外卖电话而已，有这么难吗？”  
  
“可是我正跟她聊到《醉舟》。”  
  
“我猜饥饿的尽头与酒精和大麻带来的通灵感是一致的。*”詹姆伸了一个大大的懒腰，“等等，如果我没听错，你在Interaction上跟一个女孩聊了一早上的超现实主义文学？”  
  
“没有一个早上，一个小时前我们在聊王尔德。”  
  
“浪漫主义？”  
  
“再之前是大卫·鲍威。”  
  
“前卫美学？”詹姆转了转眼珠，“不对，重点在于你们——西里斯·布莱克为一方参与者时，在他妈的约炮软件上，一早上没有调情？”  
  
“难道你拥有一个早上的文字性爱？”西里斯用看戏的眼神看向詹姆。  
  
“我想我也不会啊。”詹姆说，实际上他想假如他真的这么做了，Moony顺着wifi信号都会传过来对他狂嚎的。  
  
“噢，当然，今天可是满月的日子，你的小屁股受不了。”  
  
====  
  
 **James** :抱歉，我室友正在因为他一到满月就欲火焚身的对象而担心自己的安危呢  
 **Lily** :你室友的对象是个狼人？  
 **James** :差不多吧，谁能禁得住一头青年狼人的诱惑呢？  
 **Lily** :可是狼人在满月的时候会失去理智  
 **Lily** :他们甚至不能记得满月晚上做了什么，我不确定这样他们还能不能拥有一个固定的伴侣  
 **James** :你说到点子上了，这就跟酒后乱性第二天早上发现自己身边的人不认识一样，淫荡但拥有纯性欲的美不是吗？  
 **James** :想想看，你温柔体贴的恋人每月给喜欢新鲜感的你一个跟另一种截然相反的情人偷吃的机会，你还不必担心出轨，你这辈子都不会跟他分手了  
 **James** :也许我就觉得这很性感呢  
 **Lily** :好吧，虽然我不这么认为  
 **Lily** :狼人跟酒后乱性还是不一样的  
 **James** :而且我室友把过度饥饿感跟通灵感等同，他真的是个十足的受虐狂  
 **Lily** :显然他符合兰波的论点，“使各种感觉经历长期的、广泛的、有意识的错轨，各种形式的情爱、痛苦和疯狂”  
 **Lily** :他是个通灵者  
 **James** :他显然不是，他甚至不明白给心仪的人抄诗的意义  
 **James** :他甚至曾经高兴地跟我炫耀他以快我的三十倍的速度读完了海涅  
 **James** :而且他不愿意帮他饥饿的室友订外卖  
 **Lily** :太糟了  
  
====

 

 

8  
  
====  
  
 **Padfoot** :不愿意帮懒惰的室友订外卖我就是一只坏狗狗了吗？  
 **Moony** :那你为什么不愿意？  
 **Padfoot** :因为他饿他懒是他的事，他不能剥削一只狗狗！  
 **Padfoot** :何况他只需要动动指头打个电话而已！  
 **Moony** :我想那你们半斤八两吧  
 **Moony** :你自己不是也说了:动动手指而已  
 **Padfoot** :可恶  
 **Padfoot** :我室友刚刚是不是背着我偷偷跟你进行了什么交易  
 **Moony** :只是动动爪子！  
 **Padfoot** :他好险恶，知道我怎么都不会拒绝你  
  
====  
  
“我觉得我吃定他了。”詹姆呵呵笑着，“他变得越来越平易近人了——谁说我不是男女通吃？”  
  
西里斯蜷缩在沙发的另一头，屁股对着詹姆，捂着自己的肚子抱怨:“在我吃饱之前不许说‘吃’及类似动词，还有各种食物名词。”  
  
“你有在听我说话吗？”詹姆提高了声音，“我说我吃……”  
  
“弯了。听到了，恭喜你，你这个混蛋新晋基佬。”沙发那头传来懒懒的声音。  
  
詹姆对他的屁股比了一个中指:“我这就发消息把订单改成一人份。”  
  
在他把手指收回来之前，他就被突如其来的重量压倒了，中指差点没挫着。沙发的左侧猛陷中发出危险的弹簧声，詹姆的眼镜和手机都被击落了，眼看就要被沙发缝吞噬的手机屏幕上那只傻乎乎的大狗狗此时正挂在他的身上，亮晶晶的眼睛近得像是要舔他的脸，手臂换得紧紧地快要让他窒息。  
  
“操，从我身上下去，”詹姆勉强把自己可怜的手从胸前紧密的空间移出，然后尝试推西里斯的肩膀，“我都快不能呼吸了！”  
  
然而那无济于事，西里斯简直重得不科学，天知道他那有线条的身体下有多少冬天剩下的脂肪和春天养的赘肉？  
  
“我就知道你最好了Prongs！”西里斯狂喜尖叫，“我刚刚还在跟Lily夸你呢！”  
  
好吧，其实大概是他这些晚上撅着屁股练出来的肌肉，詹姆有些嫉妒地想，也许西里斯的手臂就跟雕塑一样完美，但是他自己的腿才是真实的辣爆了，即使没有西里斯长。  
  
“好吧……那也得移开！我日——你最近都吃的些什么？我觉得我都快被你压碎了！”詹姆皱着眉头把西里斯像煎蛋一样翻下去。  
  
“也许我还在长身体？”西里斯故作天真地眨眨眼睛，詹姆一脸嫌弃地瞅着他。  
  
“你这个年龄顶多得个肢端肥大症*而已。”  
  
“再说，我是因为Moony才做的。”詹姆把手机从沙发沟壑中拯救出来，小声说。  
  
西里斯把一只手枕在脑后躺回去:“哈，你要是真想证明你吃定他了，就约他出来试试呗？”  
  
“你疯了吗？”詹姆把他的脚也推回原来的位置，“证明什么？”  
  
“你弯了，或者Moony真的对你感兴趣，或者什么，随便了。”  
  
“我的万人迷形象可是毋庸置疑的——我是不是说过某人最后会恳求我来着？”  
  
“只是约他，又不是真的出去。”西里斯短暂地把目光从屏幕上移开挑衅地笑笑，“怎么，不敢了吗？”  
  
====  
  
 **Padfoot** :那么如果我愿意帮他订外卖你会被我约出来吗？  
 **Moony** :当然不会  
 **Padfoot** :好嘛，别再为我的开场白生气了！  
 **Moony** :我没有还在生气  
 **Moony** :虽然那真的很没有礼貌  
 **Padfoot** :那你为什么不愿意被我约出来？  
 **Moony** :因为我没有喜欢你到那种程度啊  
 **Padfoot** :呃  
 **Padfoot** :这么说你还是喜欢我的咯？  
 **Moony** :我可没这么说！  
 **Padfoot** :哪怕一点点？  
  
====  
  
“呃，莱姆斯？”莉莉有些不安地看着提着外卖从门口走回来的棕发室友，“我突然觉得有点奇怪。”  
  
“你是指什么？”莱姆斯把食物放在桌上，然后坐回到之前的位置上。  
  
“James早上有尝试过约你见面吗？”莉莉把手机放下，接过莱姆斯递来的筷子。  
  
莱姆斯歪着头思考了一会，摇摇头:“好像没有。”  
  
“那你还记得我们对这两个软件的定义是什么吗？”  
  
莱姆斯沉默了一秒钟。  
  
“他们不对劲。”莉莉提示。  
  
“在这个大家满脑子都是性的时代，是的。”莱姆斯嘟囔。  
  
“莱姆斯。”莉莉严肃地说。  
  
“或许，是我们太过刻板印象了。”莱姆斯打开了他那份食物，“总有人怀着两种希望，不同的对象不同对待方式，这挺好的不是吗？”  
  
“Padfoot刚刚约我出去了。”莉莉说。  
  
莱姆斯差点把刚进嘴的食物喷出来，他盯着莉莉:“你……你怎么回答他的？”  
  
“我当然拒绝了。”莉莉立刻回答，“难不成我指望着你帮我去见他吗？”  
  
莱姆斯擦了擦嘴:“哦……那他还有继续跟你聊下去吗？”  
  
莉莉看了一眼屏幕，非常认真地回答:“是的。”  
  
====  
  
 **Lily** :你有没有想过，你约我出来后会失望？  
 **James** :别傻了，艾斯特莱雅*  
 **James** :你可是看到我的头像后挑中我的，那我还有什么可说的？  
 **Lily** :我品味挺独特？  
 **Lily** :说实话，虽然呆了点，你还是蛮可爱的  
 **James** :我猜我应该为此感到庆幸  
 **James** :这说明于我们来说在哪个空间并不重要啦，只要是你我就不会失望  
 **Lily** :James  
 **James** :怎么啦？  
 **Lily** :我室友说你甜得简直不属于这里  
 **James** :那就别让你的宝贝星星被她看到，艾斯特莱雅

 

====  
  
  
  
9  
  
“门铃响了，擦擦口水别再傻笑了。”詹姆踢了踢西里斯的小腿，他自己也挂着傻笑呢。  
  
“哎哟……！”西里斯吃痛地呼了一声，“你不如好人做到底……”  
  
“没门，是谁要吃饭的？”  
  
“我还以为你爱我呢！”  
  
“ _在知道有了Lily的存在后就不了_ **。** ”詹姆装作冷酷地回答。  
  
“那就算是再一次为了Moony！”门铃声停下了，变成了急躁的敲门声，“马上就来——！”  
  
詹姆听闻握紧了手机:“他说了:动动你的爪子。快点Pads，每走一步都是对腰间盘突出和痔疮的远离。”  
  
“你听起来活像我的伊尔玛奶奶。”西里斯做了一个鬼脸，但还是放下手机，在回踢了一脚詹姆后向敲门声走去。  
  
詹姆还没回过神来，他正想着怎么付诸第二次行动证明自己是个万人迷呢。  
  
====  
  
 **Padfoot** :你是对的，他现在自觉地地去取外卖了！  
 **Moony** :我就说吧，你们男孩吵架的时候总是被撞昏了头让争辩越来越没意义  
 **Padfoot** :‘我们男孩’，嗯哼？  
 **Moony** :没什么  
 **Moony** :我是说我们男人就会理性一些  
 **Padfoot** :好吧，你是知性猛男  
 **Padfoot** :那我真的不能跟你约会吗？  
 **Moony** :不能  
 **Padfoot** :为什么？  
 **Padfoot** :你知道即使今天是满月我也不会怕你的  
  
====  
  
“我该怎么办？”莱姆斯紧张地看着屏幕，“他发起了视频通话邀请！”  
  
“假如你不想看看他真实的样子的话就不会这么问我了，对吧？”莉莉把脸凑过去，“接受吧，你可以让他看看我们的天花板。”  
  
莱姆斯把自己挪到屏幕的边缘，小心地点了“接受”，接通了这次天花板之间的在线约会。  
  
“还挺神秘的。”莉莉低声说。那一头发出了窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声，背景里还有遥远地方传来的交谈声。  
  
“我们要一直等到对方说话为止吗？”莱姆斯低语。  
  
莉莉没回答，对面传出了沙发嘎吱嘎吱的弹簧声，然后是关门声。  
  
“嘿！你是怎么回事，玛门*？”一个有些沙哑，带磁性的男声模糊地传出。  
  
“是他。”莱姆斯屏住呼吸说，他已经起了一胳膊鸡皮疙瘩，“他是不是按错了……？”  
  
“你好意思说我吗，贝尔芬格*？”另一个稍微少年气一些的声音说，他还努力装得有点欠揍。  
  
“他室友听起来好欠揍。”莉莉皱着眉头说。  
  
但是莱姆斯没有听清，因为一个仰视视角的屁股进入了屏幕。  
  
====  
  
西里斯回来的时候，詹姆已经彻底站领了他的另一侧沙发，翘着脚靠在沙发扶手上。  
  
詹姆懒洋洋地伸伸腿。“这儿满了。”他用一种缓慢到欠揍的语气说。  
  
“把你的腿收一边去，或者赶紧把你那吃灰的宜家沙发床组装起来。”西里斯一边坐下一边拿起手机，“看在你还挺爱我的份上……”  
  
他突然定住了。  
  
“怎么了？”詹姆注意到西里斯突然沉默，抬头望他那瞧了一眼，发现西里斯正异常安静地盯着屏幕，屏着呼吸。  
  
“嘿！怎么了？”詹姆探过身去，“你失恋了吗？噢——”  
  
他连忙在自己撞入屏幕之前停了下来，因为他发现西里斯正在进行视频通话，对面的屏幕上一左一右各有一只绿眼睛，在像素不是很高的情况下只能粗略看出离他近一些的那一双颜色深些，还有垂挂的红发。下一秒西里斯便迅速地中断了这次视频通话。  
  
詹姆双手抱着胸:“证明你比头像好看，嗯？”  
  
“这是个意外。”西里斯伸出一只手捂住额头，“真的。我现在没惊喜了。”  
  
“左边那位又是……？”詹姆好笑地看着他，还故作关心地拍了拍他的背，“她不是红发，我很确定那是深金或者浅棕。”  
  
西里斯把手拿下来，重新打开手机:“不知道。无所谓了。”  
  
“难不成你心里还偷偷幻想过你的她是一个男孩子伪装的？”詹姆露齿而笑，“承认吧Pads，你就是因为喜欢她所以才把一切对你来说最美好的想象放在她身上。但是你还是喜欢她的。”  
  
“那万一她在看到我之后不喜欢我怎么办？”  
  
“你个混蛋，”詹姆命令，“闭嘴。”  
  
====  
  
 **James** :所以你现在见过我了，对吧？  
 **James** :我希望我没吓到我的艾斯梅拉达*  
 **Lily** :哦天哪  
 **Lily** :你没有，但假如你口渴的话还是自己去喝一杯水比较好  
 **James** :我放心了，你真好  
 **Lily** :说真的，无论你叫不叫蒙太古*那都是你啊，况且你比罗密欧好看多了，我觉的  
 **James** :我天  
 **James** :让人脸红真的让你这么开心吗？  
  
====  
  
莱姆斯深深吸了一口气，他恨自己，为了面子没敢在莉莉面前截图。虽然前置摄像头的像素不高，也不能排除James是他曾见过的最帅气的人之一。那些只在莱姆斯最燥热的梦境中才出现的五官组合，跟艺术品似的让人陶醉；还有发尾弧度完美的黑头发，轻轻落在雕塑似的肩膀和锁骨上。只是跟他聊天莱姆斯就够喜欢他的了，可是现在，莱姆斯更喜欢他了。  
  
如果不是Interaction一男一女的图标正暗示着他这个软件的受众方，他几乎就允许自己爱上他了。  
  
“他挺好看的。”莉莉笑嘻嘻地评价，“比他的头像可强多了，而且他看起来有那么一点点像霍德尔版巴德尔*。”  
  
莱姆斯晃晃头，连忙让自己从幻想中逃出来。  
  
“我明白了，”莉莉举起食指，“他像凯斯宾王子*！”  
  
“说真的我并不在意他长什么样，但是……”莱姆斯玩着自己的大拇指。  
  
“但是你也不介意凯斯宾王子就这么走到你面前，对吧？”  
  
“这太超过了。”莱姆斯的脸红扑扑的，他紧张地咬着下唇。  
  
“你果然更喜欢坏男孩一些，是吧？”莉莉笑着说。  
  
“为什么？”莱姆斯转头看着他的红发室友。  
  
“因为你看起来太乖了，莱姆斯。再找一个乖宝宝在一起你会被闷死的，你得找点乐子。”  
  
“可James不是坏男孩，他跟我聊了一早上，而不是马上约我出去看看他的皮鞭和手铐，对吧？”  
  
“莱姆斯。”莉莉摇摇头，“那种男孩才不坏，他们只是有S倾向罢了。真正的坏男孩就是让你心甘情愿地被好像温柔的他拆吃入腹……”  
  
“你是在说服我James是个坏男孩？”  
  
“哈，我可没这么说。”莉莉微笑着，“但是说真的！假如你放开点，说不定你可以组建一个‘睡过的坏男孩俱乐部’了。”  
  
“莉莉！”莱姆斯大笑，还有一些脸红，“听起来我才像那个坏男孩。”  
  
“噢，你一点也不是吗？”莉莉挑起眉毛，“坏男孩才不喜欢温顺的小绵羊，我打赌没有人会不喜欢有一点点坏的男孩。”  
  
“你的意思是我是一只披着羊皮的狼？”  
  
“更像一只流着狼血的羊？承认吧莱姆斯，你才不是你一直看起来的那么乖。我猜要是看到有人帮你把那些心里的小捣蛋都做了，你会一边责备他一边又偷偷喜欢他，对吧？”  
  
“真的是什么都逃不过你的眼睛。”莱姆斯无奈地耸耸肩，“这么说你也喜欢坏男孩咯？”  
  
“我不否认。”莉莉耸耸肩。  
  
“那么Padfoot？”轮到莱姆斯打趣地看着她了。  
  
“他不是坏男孩。”莉莉翻了个白眼，“他是笨蛋。”  
  
莱姆斯会心一笑。  
  
====  
  
 **Padfoot** :他把感冒传染给我了！  
 **Padfoot** :五分钟前他开始一直打喷嚏，现在我也开始打喷嚏了！  
 **Moony** :笨蛋是不会感冒的，Padfoot  
 **Padfoot** :你开始叫我的名字了！  
 **Moony** :这不意味着我就会跟你约会  
 **Padfoot** :噢，那好吧  
  
====  
  
“我差点忘了。”西里斯吃饱之后一拍脑门，“怎么样，Moony是不是不想跟你约会？”  
  
“谁说的。”詹姆迅速转头瞪着他，“他想。”  
  
“哦，那你怎么解决的呀？”西里斯像只狐狸一样眯起眼狡猾地看他。  
  
“我、我就跟他说，我们还可以等到再熟一点。”詹姆的目光不自在地移回屏幕，“但是他已经迫不及待了！”  
  
西里斯会心一笑。

 

 

10  
  
“晚上好你们两个小土豆。”艾丽斯把啤酒和披萨放在桌上，“有没有搞错，天气这么好，你们就在沙发上窝了一天？”  
  
“是沙发下。”莱姆斯抱着一个沙发靠枕笑吟吟地纠正。  
  
“而且我们并没有看电视，所以我们不符合沙发土豆的定义。”莉莉捧着手机说，“那么怎么样了？”  
  
“我看不出这两者有什么区别。你指什么怎么样？”  
  
“你明明知道我在说什么。”  
  
“好吧。”艾丽斯走向两个人，“我跟弗兰克分手了。”  
  
“什么？！”两双不一样的绿眼睛一下子聚焦到艾丽斯身上，莉莉直接把手机甩进了沙发里，莱姆斯也差不多了。她把自己撑起来，不可思议地看着艾丽斯。  
  
“看看，看看，只有这样你们才肯看我一眼。”艾丽斯翻了个白眼，然后她抑制不住高兴地笑了起来，抬起自己的左手，无名指上有一颗无法忽视的大钻石，“恭喜我吧，弗兰克跟我求婚啦！”  
  
“太棒了！”莉莉冲上去抱住了艾丽斯，“你终于可以安心啦！而且你可以开始那张长长的清单了！莱姆斯担心再迟点鸢尾的季节就过了呢！”  
  
“莱姆斯，你真贴心。”艾丽斯拍拍莉莉的肩，笑着对莱姆斯说，“而且你说得对，所以我们下周就会有一个订婚派对啦！你们都会参加的吧？”  
  
“当然。”莱姆斯也对她微笑，“订婚快乐。”  
  
“你在我的订婚派对上可不准这么闷。”艾丽斯装作凶巴巴地说，“我知道弗兰克有好几个单身男性好友，给我抬起你的狼屁股去交点朋友，男孩。”  
  
“莱姆斯正在致力于掰弯一个黑发书呆子直男呢。”莉莉眨眨眼，俏皮地对艾丽斯说。  
  
“他不是书呆子。”莱姆斯脸红了，“我不知道他的头像是怎么回事，但他长得挺好看的。而且他可能是个泛性恋。”  
  
“好吧，我错了，是他的新柏拉图式情人。”  
  
“莉莉。”莱姆斯嘟囔着说。  
  
“所以这就是你们一天在干的事？”艾丽斯挑了挑眉毛，“沉迷线上约会，为在出席我的订婚派对前选个伴侣？”  
  
“别忘了这是你的主意！”莉莉挥舞着拳头对她说。  
  
“我的主意？”艾丽斯不解地看着莉莉，那只有钻石闪耀的手摸了摸下巴，“噢！赌注！我还以为我们是说着玩的呢？我以为扮演莱姆斯在约会软件上会很难……”  
  
“你这个大坏蛋！”莉莉把艾丽斯推倒在沙发上，“是你让我注册一个同性约会软件账号装男人跟别人聊天……”  
  
“那么莱姆斯又在干嘛呢？”艾丽斯笑嘻嘻地推着她，“你们很享受这个是不是？难道你们还比赛吗？”  
  
莉莉挫败地倒在她怀里，嘟起了嘴:“好吧，莱姆斯也注册了一个异性约会软件装作是我……”  
  
艾丽斯拍拍莉莉的头发，顺势转头看了看莱姆斯手中的屏幕，眼睛突然睁大了。  
  
“好吧，可是莱姆斯为什么要跟詹姆·波特聊天？”  
  
“什么波特？”莱姆斯和莉莉对视了一眼。  
  
“你认识他？”莉莉和莱姆斯异口同声，艾丽斯云里雾里地看了看两个人向她凑来的震惊的脸。  
  
“是啊，他是弗兰克的一个朋友，而且他可比头像上面帅多了。”艾丽斯停顿了一下，决定还是看着莱姆斯，“不过他说自己是个超级直男。”  
  
莱姆斯放下了手机，把脸埋在手里呻吟了一声，莉莉安慰性地拍了拍他的肩。三个人安静了一阵子后，她打开手机，给艾丽斯看了看屏幕。  
  
“那么你不会也刚好认识这只狗吧……？”  
  
  
  
11  
  
“你们看起来好像刚刚嗑爽了，知道我要过来后马上把东西藏好的青少年。”彼得看到一正一反晾在沙发上的两人后评价到。  
  
“我们没有。”詹姆乐呵呵地盯着屏幕。  
  
“我们没有叶子也很嗨。”西里斯倒挂着，也盯着屏幕，“甚至更嗨。”  
  
“那好吧。”彼得坐了下来，一只尖叫鸡在他屁股地下响了起来，所以他不厌其烦地移开那只鸡，“弗兰克跟艾丽斯求婚了，订婚派对在下周。”  
  
“哦！”两个人应了一声，却没有任何表达感情的动作，彼得叹了口气，走到沙发后面好看看是什么让他彻底失去了存在感，然后他尖叫起来。  
  
“安静点虫尾巴！”詹姆捂着自己的耳朵反尖叫。  
  
“可是为什么西里斯在撩一个女孩？”彼得瞪着眼问。  
  
“实际上我是詹姆，早上起来我突然发现自己在Pads的身体里。”西里斯严肃地看着他说。  
  
“啊？”彼得张着嘴，水汪汪的眼睛睁得更大了。  
  
詹姆叹了口气:“你已经认识西里斯这么多年了，虫尾巴。”  
  
在彼得还没理清头绪的时候西里斯咯咯笑起来:“现在我觉得我可能是个双性恋了，这个女孩挺有趣的。”  
  
“那你就别拿手指把她的头像遮住好想象是某个绿眼睛的可爱男孩。”詹姆作势踢了他一脚，很显然他注视着屏幕而忘记了西里斯正倒挂着，“这可是我选的红发美人。”  
  
“可是，这可是莉莉啊。”彼得还处于震惊中。  
  
“显而易见她叫Lily。”西里斯不耐烦地说，“我们既识字又不瞎。”  
  
“我是说莉莉·伊万斯！”彼得挥舞着手臂。  
  
西里斯和詹姆四目相对:“什么伊万斯？”  
  
接着他们异口同声:“你认识她？”  
  
詹姆甚至按住了彼得的肩膀，而西里斯已经挂上了他“慵懒表情库”之外的表情，并且迅速地翻转了180°。  
  
“不、不太熟，但是我知道她、艾丽斯和马琳·麦金农是好朋友。这张照片马琳发在过社交账号上，就几天前。”彼得感受着肩膀上的压力，颤抖着回答。  
  
“这么说我有机会认识她咯？”詹姆镜片后面的眼睛亮了起来。  
  
“我不想再把我进门的时候的话重复一次。”彼得撅起嘴。  
  
“等等。”这次是西里斯按住了彼得的另一边肩膀，“可是詹姆，她见过我了，她会问艾丽斯的，然后我们就玩完了。”  
  
“是她的室友见过你了。而且玩完的是你。”  
  
“你是不是忘记了我在用你的头像？”西里斯挑了挑眉毛，“艾丽斯一眼就能看出来。”  
  
“我可以说这都是你的主意，她不可能怀疑的。”  
  
“开什么玩笑，明明是你开始的。”  
  
“是你变本加厉——”  
  
“你也没拒绝啊？”  
  
“那难道你聊得不开心吗？”  
  
“你不也——你都已经傻笑大半天了！”  
  
“是彼得！”詹姆最后转头看向彼得说，“是他跟我赌的。”  
  
“随便怎么样，你们能先放开我的肩膀吗。”彼得说，“而且我没记错的话赌注是你定的……”  
  
“嘿虫尾巴，你能帮我们解释的，对吧？”詹姆非常非常真诚地看着彼得，后者感到脊背发凉。  
  
“呃……”彼得为难地说，感觉肩膀上的力道加重了些，可是一想到那三个红发、棕发、金发的女士，他还是沉默了。  
  
“别指望着他了。”西里斯先放开了手，拿起手机翘起脚，看起来他决定贯彻及时享乐的人生理念。詹姆也放开了彼得，正苦恼地尝试把自己乱糟糟的头发抓成真实鸟窝。而彼得在被放开的一瞬间赶紧退得老远。  
  
“好吧。”最后他顶着加倍蓬乱的头发开口，“俗话说，天佑勇者，对吧？”  
  
西里斯听闻皱了皱眉头:“你是说……”  
  
“告诉她，现在，马上，Padfoot。作为交换我也会告诉Moony这件事的真相。”詹姆非常严肃地说，甚至比他发表毕业演讲的那一次更严肃。  
  
“好吧，反正Lily温柔极了，我只需要保证她不伤心就好了。”西里斯耸耸肩，“但我假设Moony对于你的自大和粗鲁还是非常气愤……”  
  
“我会解决那个的。”詹姆勉强露出一个露齿的笑容，“说实话，我觉得Moony的性格套在Lily身上对我来说会更有魅力？”  
  
  
  
12  
  
莉莉盘腿坐在沙发上，艾丽斯则坐在另一侧懒洋洋的看着正播放着的肥皂剧，而莱姆斯坐在她们中间的地上，慢吞吞地吃着凉得已经拉不出芝士丝的披萨。  
  
“他要对她坦白了。”男主正在家门口犹豫着要不要按门铃时，莉莉说。  
  
“她会对他失望的。”莱姆斯看起来跟那些蔫蔫的芝士一样。  
  
“噢，她才不会的，”艾丽斯说，“她已经爱上他了……”  
  
男主按门铃的时候，莉莉的手机也跟着响了起来。莉莉把它拿起来瞧了一眼屏幕，赶紧拍了拍他的肩膀。  
  
莱姆斯把余下的披萨对折全部放进嘴里，擦了擦手上的油，看完屏幕后丧气地说:“是他。”  
  
“好吧，你要是不想看就算了。”莉莉安慰他说，“他永远也不会知道真相的……噢天哪，莱姆斯！”  
  
莱姆斯还在呆滞地盯着电视屏幕，头稍稍向左侧歪斜了一下，于是莉莉直接俯身下去把手机塞在了他面前，艾丽斯也凑了过去。  
  
“看呐！”  
  
====  
  
 **James** :莉莉  
 **James** :我想跟你坦白一件事  
 **James** :就……先做好心理准备好吗？我希望你别生气，当然你生气了也不能怪你，这都是我的错  
 **James** :我说谎了，莉莉  
 **James** :对不起  
 **James** :其实我是个gay  
  
====  
  
艾丽斯高兴地拍了拍他的肩膀，而莱姆斯咬着下唇什么都没说。很难说他现在是惊讶得说不出话来，还是恐惧这不是现实，希望随便谁来掐他一下。  
  
====

  
 **James** :而且我也不叫詹姆，头像里这个人才叫詹姆，当然他本人没那么呆，他是我室友，我最好的朋友  
 **James** :好吧  
 **James** :虽然这听起很荒唐  
 **James** :但是实际上我们在玩一个游戏  
 **James** :真正的詹姆输了一个赌注，所以我们就交换身份在约会软件上撩人玩  
  
====  
  
“我靠。”艾丽斯的语言过滤系统在震惊前全部暂停工作。莉莉嘴唇微张，仿佛想说点什么。莱姆斯屏着呼吸——  
  
====  
  
 **James** :我知道这是个很糟糕的主意，不过它极有可能有大部分是我策划的  
 **James** :对不起  
 **James** :我真的，真的很喜欢跟你聊天，我也很喜欢你的眼睛  
 **James** :也许我会想约你出去做个头发之类的  
 **James** :但是真正的詹姆大概会更适合你一些  
  
====  
  
“他在说什么呢？”莉莉皱起眉头。  
  
艾丽斯摇了摇头:“他要是敢这样我就胖揍他的屁股。”  
  
====  
  
 **James** :对了！还有一件听起来更荒唐的事情  
 **James** :我刚刚意外知道我们的共同好友似乎要举行订婚派对了  
 **James** :就是说，我们大概会见到彼此  
 **James** :我叫西里斯·布莱克，你总是能在詹姆边上找到我的，求求你别打我的脸  
 **James** :我们还可以继续做朋友吗？也许？  
 **James** :当然你不想原谅我我也完全可以理解  
  
====  
  
莉莉赶紧看了一眼莱姆斯，他已经完全呆住了，绿色的眼睛里映着白色屏幕，混杂着不可思议和疑惑，但他的面部肌肉有些着急地出卖了他隐藏的那部分喜悦，而后又陷入了一种犹豫。莉莉和艾丽斯在他头顶相视而笑，然后她们一人牵起一只他的手，莉莉把手机塞在他的左手，艾丽斯则默契地把他的右手放在屏幕上。

“等……”莱姆斯移开了右手，“我的手机也响了。”  
  
艾丽斯飞快地替他拿来了手机，待莱姆斯用指纹解锁后抢先说:“是Padfoot，莉莉！”  
  
莉莉看了另外两人一眼，他们先后给了她一个肯定的眼神，然后她点进了Chemical的图标。  
  
====  
  
 **Padfoot** :晚上好，Moony  
 **Padfoot** :你还在吗？  
  
====  
  
莉莉又看了另外两人一眼，然后输入。  
  
====  
  
 **Moony** :怎么了？  
 **Padfoot** :我有话想对你说  
 **Padfoot** :我想跟你坦白一件事  
 **Padfoot** :我觉得你会生气，但是我必须告诉你，不然我会感觉更对不起你  
 **Moony** :说吧  
 **Padfoot** :……其实我是个直男  
 **Padfoot** :当然我不是故意玩弄你的感情的！我真的很喜欢跟你聊天，发自真心的  
 **Padfoot** :只是……我可能永远不会把你约出去了  
  
====  
  
莉莉猛地抬头，她的目光里震惊的成分远远超过了刚刚的莱姆斯。如果说刚刚艾丽斯已经关闭了语言过滤系统，那么现在她的语言系统整个都罢工了。他们就这么屏住呼吸对视了整整五秒，莱姆斯先反应了过来，示意莉莉继续对话。  
  
====  
  
 **Moony** :没事，我也不想约你  
 **Padfoot** :不不别生气啊，我真的很抱歉！  
 **Padfoot** :我是因为输了赌注才用这个软件的，但我真的没想到会遇见你这么有趣的人  
 **Padfoot** :我真的挺喜欢你的，老兄  
  
====  
  
看见莉莉停顿了一下，莱姆斯和艾丽斯意味深长地对视了一眼，后者还疯狂对他挤眉弄眼。莉莉完全不知道，她缓慢输入——  
  
====  
  
 **Moony** :你的头像该不会是你的室友吧？  
  
====  
  
詹姆差点从沙发上翻下去，不对，他反应过来的时候已经在西里斯神经质的“她还没回复我”重复声中滑落在了地毯上。  
  
“Pads，”他尝试开口多次终于说，“你有多相信命运？”  
  
“啥？”西里斯瞪了他一眼，“Moony把你拒绝得失去人生希望了吗？”  
  
“Moony就是Lily。”詹姆说。  
  
“你坏掉了吗？”西里斯皱着眉毛看他，“虫尾巴，去给他端杯冰水，加冰块的那种。”  
  
“Pads！我很好，我没坏掉。我是说Lily就是Moony。”  
  
“很好彼得，现在把这杯水浇在他头上，我保证他不敢打你。就当为了渐冻人*——”  
  
“我是说Moony和Lily就跟Padfoot还有James一样。”他加强语气说，彼得顿时被吓退了一步，一些水溢出来撒在了他的裤子上，“就跟我们一样。”  
  
====  
  
 **Lily** :嗯……  
 **Lily** :西里斯，对吧？  
 **Lily** :实际上我也有事情要坦白  
 **Lily** :希望你不要生气，我没生你气  
 **James** :当然  
 **James** :我不会生气的  
 **Lily** :其实  
 **Lily** :我是个男孩  
 **Lily** :而且我也是弯的  
  
 **James** : **我 靠**  
  
====  
  
“ **我靠** 。”  
  
西里斯抬头看着詹姆，起伏的胸膛显示他呼吸非常狂野。  
  
“虫尾巴，过来。”他的嘴角正在上扬，露出了整齐的上排牙，“现在把那杯水浇到我头上，马上。”  
  
彼得战战兢兢地看了他一眼，又看看詹姆，在得到点头肯定后鼓起勇气上前把一整杯冰水连带冰块倒在西里斯头上。  
  
“谢谢！”西里斯大笑起来，然后他从头上拿出一块冰块对詹姆举起，“致命运。”  
  
“他疯了。”彼得害怕地跟詹姆说。  
  
“他只是那个知道自己没错过魏尔伦的通灵者而已。*”詹姆说。  
  
====  
  
 **Lily** :对不起，我也说谎了，你没生气吧？  
 **Lily** :好吧，你不可能没生气  
 **Lily** :假如你想的话，等我下线后把我删了吧  
 **Lily** :如果你不想看到我，我可以找个借口不去订婚派对的  
  
====  
  
“你敢。”艾丽斯危险地瞪着莱姆斯说。  
  
“可是他不会原谅我的……”莱姆斯盯着那个“靠”小声地说。  
  
“他必须。”艾丽斯叉着腰说，“这事情有相当一部分就是他引起的，他根本没理由生你气！”  
  
====  
  
 **James** :不不不不别！  
 **James** :我刚刚只是想冷静一下，我怎么可能会生气呢？  
 **James** :天哪我太兴奋了  
 **James** :你就是Moony对吗？  
  
====  
  
一瞬间莱姆斯几乎以为自己窒息了。  
  
====  
  
 **James** :我就是那个真正的Padfoot！  
 **James** :虽然很不想承认，但那个头像跟我还挺像的吧，大概？  
  
====  
  
“莉莉？”莱姆斯相当震惊地看着背对着他沉思的红发女孩。他就像歌曲快进入尾声时急切地等第一位导师转身的那些好声音歌手一样。  
  
“是的。”莉莉缓慢转过身，“詹姆和西里斯——Padfoot和James，他们在玩一样的游戏。”  
  
莱姆斯忍不住在女士面前对自己的人生说了一句脏话。  
  
====  
  
 **Padfoot** :让我猜猜，你是绿色深一点的那只眼睛对吗？  
 **Padfoot** :我觉得红头发跟绿眼睛配极了  
 **Moony** :谢谢，我觉得发胶和眼镜也配极了，它们给我一种你非常儒雅的感觉  
 **Moony** :虽然实际上截然相反  
 **Padfoot** :好吧，我们用自己的账号可以吗？我想给你展示一下我真的不是那样的  
 **Padfoot** :那-张-照-片-是-个-意-外  
 **Padfoot** :给我个机会如何？  
  
====  
  
“我得说，宝贝们。”艾丽斯说，“你们可比电视剧好看一万倍，我真的一点都不介意我的订婚派对成为你们初次约会的地点，要知道这可是他妈的Triple Date，马琳知道了会嫉妒到眼红的。”  
  
“我只希望不会太尴尬。”但是莱姆斯发出了犬科动物被摸肚子时舒服的呼呼声。  
  
“我才没说过我要跟Pa……跟那个自大狂詹姆聊天。”莉莉翻了个白眼，“何况他长得跟个书呆子一样。”

 

艾丽斯扬起一边眉毛，拿出了自己手机。  
  
“好嘛，詹姆·波特，你欠我的。”她一边嘀咕一边飞一般找到詹姆的社交账号后点进相册，“看这个。”  
  
莉莉接过来看了一会，小声说:“呃……那也只不过是个头上可以养鸟的眼镜仔而已。”  
  
莱姆斯和艾丽斯看到莉莉红发下红扑扑的脸颊，都笑了。  
  
====  
  
 **Moony** :好吧  
 **Padfoot** :！！！你同意了！  
  
====  
  
 **Lily** :你准备好跟Moony重新认识一遍了吗？  
 **James** :当然！  
 **James** :这一次我可以对你一见钟情而不是用那个傻乎乎的开头了  
 **James** :顺便可以帮我谢谢艾丽斯吗？  
 **Lily** :那也许你也会想谢谢真正的莉莉  
 **James** :当然，赞美她差不多就跟阿佛洛狄忒*一样美貌  
  
====  
  
  
尾声  
  
“亲爱的。”艾丽斯站在沙发后面看着莱姆斯和莉莉换回了手机，对电话另一头的未婚夫说，“我想我们可以把订婚派对提前一些……唔，佩迪鲁告诉你啦？”  
  
“嗯哼。”她甜甜地笑着，“哦，当然！就现在吗？当然啦，我也好想吻你。好吧，我现在就出发。”  
  
她挂了电话，走向一红一粽两个脑袋，弯腰。  
  
“动动你们的屁股，坠入爱河的小年轻们。”莱姆斯和莉莉都被吓了一跳，“打扮打扮，然后我们现在出发去酒吧！”

 

=END=

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Chemical与Interaction皆为作者自创约会（pao）软件，前者是用于同性约会（pao），后者是用于异性约会（pao）的。  
> *鸢尾花又称艾丽斯花，花期是春到初夏。  
> *我就不解释这个23cm梗了……  
> * 智性恋（sapiosexual）:被智识所吸引的，因他人的智识而性奋而痴迷的一种性取向。  
> *自然恋（Ecosexual）:的确有这种性取向，而且还有一系列的活动，目前没有准确的中文解释，感兴趣的可以去维基查阅！（这里莱姆斯在玩百合的梗哈哈  
> *雅典娜，智慧女神  
> *《醉舟》，诗人兰波的代表作。  
> 兰波对“通灵者”（voyant）的描述：“必须使各种感觉经历长期的、广泛的、有意识的错轨，各种形式的情爱、痛苦和疯狂，诗人才能成为一个通灵者；他寻找自我，并为保存自己的精华而饮尽毒药。在难以形容的折磨中，他需要坚定的信仰与超人的力量；他与众不同，将成为伟大的病夫、伟大的罪犯，伟大的诅咒者——至高无上的智者！——因为他达到了未知！他培育了比别人更加丰富的灵魂！他达到未知；当他陷入迷狂，最终失去视觉时，却看见了视觉本身！”（兰波书信1871年5月15日）  
> *生长激素在少年时期分泌才会长个子，成人时过度分泌就会得肢端肥大症（就像史瑞克那样）  
> * 艾斯特莱雅，也叫阿斯翠亚，司掌星辰的女神，小天的恶趣味  
> *玛门，七宗原罪中贪婪的化身  
> *贝尔芬格，七宗原罪中懒惰的化身  
> *《巴黎圣母院》角色，在敲钟人当众受鞭笞之刑时表示自己口渴，却没有一个人同情他时，只有不计前嫌的艾斯梅拉达走上去让他喝了水。这里西里斯在暗示自己是加西莫多（加西莫多听了想打人  
> *《罗密欧与朱丽叶》在花园发誓那一场，朱丽叶表示无论罗密欧是不是叫蒙太古他都一样可爱，名字已经不能成为他们爱情的阻碍了。莱姆斯在借此表达实际上他不介意聊天对象的长相，况且实际上他比罗密欧还帅！  
> *霍德尔和巴德尔上北欧神话中的黑暗之神和光明之神，孪生兄弟，黑发与金发，内向的自卑者与外向的万人迷。巴德尔还是一位美男子（可以想象他兄弟要是不那么阴沉的话也差不到哪去  
> *凯斯宾王子，《纳尼亚传奇》角色，扮演他的本·巴恩斯是西里斯的Fancast常驻人员  
> *渐冻人，肌肉萎缩性侧索硬化症患者，也就是之前冰桶挑战的募捐对象  
> *兰波自称通灵者，而魏尔伦是他的同性恋人，这里也玩了一把DT的梗  
> *阿佛洛狄忒，即维纳斯，爱情与美丽的女神


End file.
